Cracked
by JustAGir1
Summary: As Brie and Nikki's fame rises, the WWE decides to put them in a high profile Authority vs Anti-Authority storyline with two of the most popular superstars. This follows what happens inside and outside the squared circle.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in present day WWE. Some minor changes are made to fit what I want within the story, but they will be explained and be easy to understand, haha.

* * *

><p>"BRIE MODEEEEEE!" Brie screamed as thousands of fans cheered her on. She quickly ran across the ring and smashed fellow WWE diva Alicia Fox in the face with her knee. A few moments later, the bell rung as Brie's music played.<p>

"And here is your winner, Brie Bella!" Lillian Garcia, WWE's veteran ring announcer, announced on the microphone. Nikki Bella sprung up from ringside and joined her twin sister in celebration. 'Yes' chants filled the arena as Brie and Nikki made their way backstage.

When they arrived backstage, they quickly hugged and began jumping up and down. "Brie you're the number one contender for AJ's belt!" Nikki exclaimed.

Brie kept a huge smile on her face. "Finally creative is giving me something to work with to where I can move up in the company." Brie stated. " I better call Bryan he'll be so excited for me!" Brie gave her sister one last hug before turning towards her locker room and walking away.

Nikki fiddled around with her silver dress before heading to find her boyfriend. She had been with John Cena almost 3 years now. She was passionately in love with that man. She had always wanted to be a wife and mother, and no matter how many times she had brought the subject up to him, he wouldn't budge. No ring. No babies. At first it broke Nikki's heart, but she settled and agreed to his terms. After a few minutes of poking around, she found her man, taking pictures with a few fans. John politely said his goodbyes before looking at over to Nikki.

"Babyyyyyyy!" Niki squealed as she jumped in her boyfriends arms. John gladly caught her in his arms before planting a big fat one on her lips. He placed her and her $700.00 heels back on the concrete. He glanced at her outfit before speaking.

"I am almost positive everyone behind you just saw your thong."

Nikki pursed her lips. "That's impossible because I am not wearing any." John had a huge grin on his face and pulled her back in his arms.

"Nicole?" An assistant tapped her on the shoulder. "Creative is looking for you in the office. Your sister is there as well." Nikki sighed. Being called into creative meant one of two things. You were either going to get a career boost or they were going to make you job to some newbie to win them over with the crowd.

"Thank you." Nikki smiled at the assistant before pulling away from Mr. Cena. "I'll miss you." She kissed him one last time passionately. "I'll text you later." Cena slapped her ass as she walked away which caused Nikki to giggle.

About 30 minutes had passed before Brie and Nikki exited the creative office. "Well that was interesting." Nikki had said as Brie followed behind her.

"Yeah it kind of sucks I thought I was going to get a title push but guess not." Brie stated. The girls continued down the hallway until they walked into the divas locker room. The girls had packed up their belongings before heading out for the night. They had a long drive to the next hotel where they would be staying. They had to film the Smackdown taping tomorrow before heading home.

Brie and Nikki walked out to their rental car. Usually, Nikki would ride with John but recently he had changed his contract to where he wasn't needed on the Smackdown tapings. Nikki loved the idea of spending an extra night in the hotel with her sister, but it was still hard for her being away from John.

"Nicole, did you read this manual?" Brie stated before handing the car manual over to her sister. Brie had started to load their luggage in the cars trunk.

"No, Brianna. Why?" Nikki snarked, she knew her sister hated being called by her full name, as did Nikki. Nikki read the section that brie pointed out and just laughed. "Brie, you crack me up."

Brie rolled her eyes as she put the last bag into the trunk and shutting it. "It's not funny, did you see the MPG this gas hog gets?" Brie was always very environmental friendly. Nikki often referred to her as a tree-hugger. Nikki was the polar opposite. She loved flashy cars, clothes and houses. John, being the biggest man in the company, had no problem providing the high maintenance lifestyle Nikki grew accustomed to.

Nikki turned to face her sister. "Lets just get where we need to go for the-"

"Hey ladies."

Nikki rolled her eyes. She knew exactly who it was. "Hi, Dean." She turned to face 'the lunatic fringe', as the WWE knew him. The real life Dean Ambrose was just as annoying as the one he portrayed on TV, if you were to ask Nikki.

"Oh hey what's up?" Brie smiled at Dean. She looked towards his right and saw his tag team partner- Roman. "Hi." She gave a slight wave and smiled.

"Ro and I were going to go to a bar down the street if you guys were interested." Dean stated, eyeing up Nikki. Those boobs and that ass were almost too much for Dean to take. "You look great."

"Maybe on another planet." Nikki sneered. "In another lifetime." Brie slapped her on the arm. Nikki turned to face the powerhouse of the two. "Nothing against you, Roman. I actually like you." Nikki plastered this big fake smile on her face before turning her attention to Dean to see his reaction.

Dean let out a chuckle before beginning. "You are so lucky you are smokin' hott." He eyed Nikki up and down before continuing. "We're going to be working together the next few months, play nice."

Roman grabbed Deans arm and pulled him back before he spoke up. "Alright. Dean. Relax." Dean fussled around while Nikki giggled at what she saw. Roman turned his attention to Brie, locking grey with chocolate eyes. "If you guys want to come out, you're more than welcome."

Brie fiddled around with her car keys to find the right one before speaking, "Thanks for the offer guys, but I'm married and Nikki is dating John."

"We didn't mean it like that." Dean stated. He looked directly at Nikki. "I mean if thats what you want we can make it happen." He chuckled.

"Ew. Gross." Nikki stuck her tongue out. "I need my boyfriend."

Roman rolled his eyes and interjected. "Don't mind him, he likes to make people feel uncomfortable." He kept his eyes locked on the smaller of the twins. There was something about Brie he couldn't put his finger on. He would never do anything, after all, she was married to his co-worker. He brushed his thoughts aside and continued. "We just thought it would make for a more believable storyline if we were comfortable with each other inside and outside the ring."

Nikki glanced at the ground before turning her attention to Roman. "Well thanks." She let out a half hearted smile. Dean picked up on it but didn't say anything.

"That's really nice of you guys, but maybe some other time." Brie smiled at the two men in front of her. She sometimes missed going out and getting into 'Brie Mode', but since she became married Bryan made it pretty clear he didn't like her partying. She would never do anything to upset her husband. She turned her attention to the samoan twice her size. "We're going to be training tomorrow morning around noon in the ring if you want to stop by. Before the show."

Nikki glared at her sister. "Brianna!"

"Relax, Nicole." Dean stated.

"Did you really just call me Nicole?" Nikki growled at the lunatic fringe. She was pissed. She was ready to punch him in the face. "Don't-"

Dean cut her off. "Listen princess, I'm a professional. Don't worry, I won't touch you or be creepy or do anything you're probably thinking I would do." Dean started, making hand gestures before cracking a smile. "Man these next few months are going to be hilariou-"

"Brie, we'll be there." Roman put his hand over Dean's mouth. "Nikki, if you feel more comfortable with it, Dean can work with Brie and I'll work with you." Roman turned his attention to Nikki this time. Even though they were twins, they had noticeable differences. Nikki was more hair highlights, makeup, high heels and the more obviously difference, her breasts. Brie, well Brie was so much more simple with her makeup and clothes, she had a very down to earth look and feel about her.

"Yes that would be wonderful." Said a smiling Nikki, who interrupted Roman's thoughts. Something about Dean Ambrose really grossed her out, but also interested her. He was perverted but funny. She could never tell if he was being serious or not. "Ready, Brie?" Nikki turned the attention towards the younger sister.

Brie nodded her head. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" She exclaimed in a bright smile. The girls hopped in their rental and drove to their hotel, leaving the men. At the time, little did Brie and Nikki know that this was going to be a long few months in and outside the ring with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! So sweet and it honestly makes me feel so motivated to continue writing as fast as these little hands can type!**

* * *

><p>"Brie, pleaseeee." Nikki whined. She placed a white tank top over her head and jumped onto her sisters bed. Brie, on the other hand, was too busy browsing her magazine to notice her other half. Nikki grabbed the magazine out of Brie's hands.<p>

"What do you want, Nicole?" Brie said as she rolled her eyes. _'Man, Nikki is so needy lately.'_ She thought.

"Whatever, MOM. I'll drink this whole bottle of wine by myself." Nikki pouted. She couldn't stand how boring her sister had become since she got married. She missed her sister.

Nikki walked over to one of her luggage bags and pulled out a wine opener. Brie saw this out of the corner of her eye and jumped up. She quickly rushed over before Nikki got the bottle open. "Nikki are you serious?!" Brie snatched the wine bottle from her sister and ran back to her bed. She placed the bottle next to her.

"Brie." Nikki walked over to Brie's bed with her hand held out, waiting for Brie to hand over the wine. "Stop being a brat."

Brie crinkled her face before beginning. "Me? A brat? Nicole we have photo shoots coming up, we just got a major push from the company we have to be on top of our game and drinking wine isn't going to help." Brie crossed her arms, waiting for Nikki to respond.

Nikki knew her sister was right, even though she didn't want to admit it. "Alright, fine" Nikki flopped down at her bed staring at her iPhone. "I'm so bored sitting in hotel rooms every monday night."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Brie looked over at Nikki. Brie respected that John Cena was dating her sister, but she didn't like it. Brie knew Nikki better than anyone else. She knew her twin wanted a husband and a family more than anything. John made it crystal clear more than once he would never give Nikki that.

Nikki scrolled through her text messages before answering Brie. "I have no idea. The minute he leaves the arena he goes MIA." The older twin sighed. "I hate it."

Brie, noticing how sad Nikki was, went into the bed and laid with her. "Are you sure this is what you want to deal with the rest of your life?" Brie asked.

"What do you mean?" Nikki questioned.

"You never know where he is half the time. He doesn't answer your phone calls late at night. You only see him when you go home. I -"

"I get it, Brie." Nikki rolled over to face the wall, away from Brie. "You have the perfect husband and the perfect life and you're going to have little babies running around and I will never have that."

Brie relaxed her eyes and placed a hand on Nikki's shoulder. "You're my twin sister. I love you and want you to be happy." Silence fell upon the room as they both passed out for the night.

It was tuesday morning, and the light was shining so bright through Dean Ambrose's hotel window.

"Fuck..." Dean mumbled as he opened his eyes and scanned his bedroom. First he noticed himself naked. 'Okay, last night must of been fun.' He thought. Dean looked over to his right to see what looked like a voluptuous blonde sleeping next to him. "Ah. Ring rat." Dean mumbled underneath his breath. He stepped out of bed, hoping not to wake the random girl, and stepped in the shower.

Ring rats were average girls who loved sleeping with wrestlers. They'd either wait at the hotel where the guys would stay, or they would find them out and about. They were super easy and were very eager to please. Single wrestlers, and some married ones as well, ate them up like candy. Dean Ambrose was in his mid to late twenties, single, and his fame was rising every minute. Ring rats were at his beck and call whenever he pleased.

Dean stepped out of the shower about 15 minutes later, and wrapped a towel around his lower half. He stepped out of the bathroom to find his bed empty and the woman gone. 'Just how I like my women.' He grinned and walked over to pick out clothes for the day.

In the room across the hotel hall, Roman Reigns was just finishing up a facetime with someone very special.

"Bye, Daddy! I love you!"

"I'll call you after the show, ok baby girl?" Roman smiled into his phone as his daughter Joelle hung up. Right there was his whole world. He missed his daughter more than anything. The screen turned black and he finally got out of bed. He started to walk across the room but ran back when he heard his ringer go off.

"What's up, fuckface?" Roman laughed, sitting back down on his bed, phone in his left hand. The only person who he could joke around with like that was Dean. They started off in The Shield and their friendship grew throughout the years, even after the faction broke up. He still kept in contact with Seth, but since Seth was on a totally different work schedule, it was hard to stay good friends.

"What you doin?" Dean asked.

"Just got off facetime with Joe, how bout you?" Said Roman.

"Getting ready to head down for breakfast before the gym then heading to the arena, you in?"

"Yeah, bro. I just need to shower but I'll meet you down there in 20." Roman stated before hanging up the phone.

Brie was heading down the hall in her yoga pants and cropped top. She was so excited. Finally, a hotel that offers morning yoga! Yoga was her zen, a time to be at peace. With her crazy work schedule, she couldn't wait to get started. Nikki, of course, was still passed out. She had been and always will be a late sleeper.

She was walking and saw a dark figure walking towards her. _'Man I need to start wearing my glasses.'_ She thought. Squinting, she finally made out who it was._ 'Oh, it's Roman. Do I say hi? Were not really friends it might be weird but we will be working toge-'_

"Hey, Brie." Roman stopped in front of Brie.

_'Guess he made up my mind for me.'_ Brie laughed in her head. "Oh hey!"

Roman, noticing Brie in her tight yogas and short shirt couldn't help but stare for a moment. Brie noticed and blushed. Roman, noticing how weird he was being, began to talk. "Gym?"

"Yoga!" Brie smiled. "You ever do it?"

Roman raised an eyebrow to the dark brunette. Brie just let out a laugh, realizing how silly she sounded. "Sorry!" She let out a nervous laugh, hoping not to offend the big guy.

"Oh yeah allllllll the time, Brie." Roman chuckled. He started making weird moves with his body. Putting his leg behind his back and he made a crescent shape with his arm. "See. Natural." Roman smiled at the small brunette.

"Ok! Ok!" Brie started laughing at how silly Roman looked, she grabbed his arm and put it down to his side. "Weirdooo."

"So maybe I need some work on my technique." Roman began. "On a serious note, Sorry about Dean last night. He can be a handful and some."

Brie gave him a slight smile before continuing. "I think hes hilarious with Nikki."

"He wants your sister so bad." Said the powerhouse, anxious to see what Brie would say about it.

"Who doesn't?" Brie stated. She knew her sister was the hotter one, at least according to most men. She was thicker, and had bigger assets than Brie.

"I don't" Roman said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean she's a good looking girl, obviously." Brie's ears perked up when Roman said that. Roman Reigns, the next big thing in WWE, didn't want Nikki. She was surprised. Roman continued. " I like my women natural, true to herself."

"Very few men are like that anymore." Brie said, not sure how Roman would react. She was happy that Roman seemed like a good guy, it would make working with him very pleasant.

"Bryan sure is a lucky guy." Roman awkwardly stated. He looked towards the ground waiting for Brie's response.

Brie, on the other hand, didn't know how to answer that. "Oh, uhm, thank you." She quickly looked at her wristwatch to avoid eye contact with the smoldering samoan. "Shit! I'm going to be late for yoga. See you at noon?" Brie yelled as she ran down the hallway to the elevators.

"Yeah!" Roman exclaimed before heading in his own direction to meet up with Dean.

At the arena, hours before the show was to begin, Brie and Nikki were in the ring practicing different types of move sets. Brie felt more comfortable as a mid- highflyer and Nikki liked being a powerhouse. It was so much easier working moves in their yoga pants and tank tops, but obviously the company wouldn't allow that for shows.

"Okay Nikki, now wrap your legs around my neck and use your strength to put me down into a submission, then grab my arm to make me tap." Brie coached her sister through the move. "Like this." She practiced the move on her sister before letting her up. "Wanna try?"

"Ready, Brie?" Nikki said, pushing her sister down to her knees and wrapping her legs around Brie's neck. She started to reach for Brie's arm, putting her into submission.

The girls were so into practicing Nikki's new submission, that they didn't even notice the men standing at ringside.

"Nikki, arch your back just a bit more to make the move look more mean and powerful." Dean yelled to her. Nikki did as he said, and it worked!

"You look great with that move, Nikki!" Roman chimed in. The boys then entered the ring as they girls stood up. "Can't wait to see how sick that looks on Paige or A.J."

"Uhm, thanks for that extra advice." Nikki said, glancing at Dean.

"No prob." Dean replied back. He stared at Nikki's 6-pack before reverting his attention to her face. She didn't look happy. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"If we are going to be working together for a few months, please stop gawking." Nikki grinned sarcastically. "I know I'm hot, so if you are going to look don't make it so obvious, sweetheart." Brie chuckled as Nikki said that, Roman just looked at Dean who got embarrassed. He really should be more sly about these kind of things.

"Anyway." Brie chimed in. "What should we work on together as a new team?"

"Well creative told Dean and I that we are supposed to save you and Nikki tonight in your match against Paige and A.J.. Kane and Big Show are supposed to help the new Authority members win their matches." Roman began. "I guess Big Show is supposed to throw Nikki out of the ring and Kane is going to powerbomb you. Then we come out, leading to an 8-man tag on RAW next week." Roman sent his grey eyes over to Brie's chocolate ones. "Have you ever taken a powerbomb?"

Brie shook her head yes.

"By a man?" Roman raised an eyebrow. Brie shook her head horizontally. "Okay so we need to practice taking a powerbomb by a man because its different."

'How so? Cause you men are so much stronger and better than us female wrestlers." Nikki chimed in, being sarcastic.

"No." Dean spoke up and walked over to Brie. "We are built different, most of us are taller so you will be higher off the ground and we walk our opponents around the ring for show before executing the move." Nikki shook her head up and down, signaling she understood.

"You need to feel comfortable because Kane will probably keep you in the air longer." Roman looked back over at Dean, signaling him.

Dean nodded and worked his way over to Brie. "Bend over and put your head between my legs. I'm gonna grab your stomach and hoist you up onto my shoulders. Stay firm and keep your back arched." Brie did as she was told and Dean lifted her up. "What a great view I have!" Dean chuckled as Brie's lower half was shoved into his face.

"Nikki can you grab her ass and make sure she's steady?" Roman asked the thicker sister. "I would but ya know haha."

Nikki put her hands on Brie's ass. "Brie, hold steady." Dean started walking her around the ring with Nikki close by incase anything happened.

"As soon as Dean signals you, you need to tuck your head, straighten your back out to make sure your shoulders hit the mat square." Roman helped straighten Brie's back out. "If your head hits the mat, goodnight."

Dean executed the powerbomb, and Brie did as Roman told her.

"Beautiful!" Nikki shouted. Helping her sister back up. Brie high fived Dean and smiled at Roman. "Thank you so much!" Brie exclaimed.

"Alright, lets try it again." Roman began. "This time, on me."

"Why on you?" Brie asked, a bit confused. She looked over at Nikki. Nikki just shrugged. She had no idea either.

Roman took his T-shirt off, placed it on the mat, and faced Brie. Roman began talking about why he needed to practice on the younger twin but Brie nor Nikki had no idea what he was saying. They just gawked at his naked chest. That face, that hair, that body. Brie felt like she was staring at a modern day gladiator. She knew he was jacked, but seeing him without his shirt off.. she couldn't stop staring. Remembering she was married, Brie snapped herself out of her mini trance and tried to pay attention.

"I'm bigger than Dean." Roman explained. " Brie will get a more realistic view and feel of the real thing if I powerbomb her."

"Oh so what are you saying I'm a troll?" Dean joked. "Sorry I'm not 8' ft tall like you or anything."

"Nobody that works here is 8' tall, Dean." Nikki pointed out. "You do kinda look like a troll, though." Nikki stuck her hand up to her forehead and made the 'L' sign at Dean.

"Ha, ha, ha." Dean mocked Nikki. "Better watch those balloons don't pop, girl." Nikki walked over him and hit him over the head with her hand. "Ow!" Dean covered his head. "Alright, I'll stop."

"Thank you!" Nikki smiled and walked back over to Roman and Brie.

"For now." Dean, still holding his head in pain, mumbled loud enough for Nikki to hear. Nikki shot him the look of death before returning her attention to her sister.

"Okay Roman I think I'm ready." Brie smiled. "Be gentle!"

"I'll try my best." Brie positioned herself between Romans legs. Roman easily lifted the smaller twin up and she easily sat atop his shoulders. "How much do you weigh? 90 pounds?" Roman joked as Brie's crotch was sitting in his face. He definitely didn't mind though.

"Around 112. Too heavy for the big bad powerhouse of The Shield?" Brie chuckled while Roman had her on his shoulders.

"You probably weigh as much as my leg." Laughed the samoan bulldozer. "uh oh..." Roman started shaking with Brie.

"Uh oh what?!" Brie shouted. She started wiggling her legs to get free. "Roman!" She screamed.

"I'm losing balance!" Roman shouted as he let go of Brie and caught her in his arms. Roman had a huge grin as he placed Brie back on the mat.

Brie wanted to be mad at the joke he just played on her, but couldn't. She lightly pushed him away with her hands. Roman played along and fell back on the mat, holding his chest, pretending to be hurt. Brie quickly ran over to his body and covered him. As she went to pull his leg up to start the count, she found it to be difficult. "You weren't kidding." Brie laughed. Roman lifted his leg up for Brie to make it easier for her to make the pin.

"1, 2, 3!" Nikki counted as Brie pinned Roman Reigns. Nikki pulled Brie off of Roman, and raised her hand in victory.

"And the winner. The hippie! Brie Bella!" Dean shouted into the empty arena.

"Hey!" Brie yelled back to Dean before sending him a smile. "Jerk."

Roman sat up and Brie helped him up, as best she could. "Good match Ro, you just can't compete with these guns." Brie pretended to flex as she kissed her biceps. Roman just laughed at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"Alright, we should probably head out. We'll see you girls later tonight at the show." Roman jumped out of the ring and pulled his shirt back over his head. Dean followed. They headed up the ramp and in unisex they heard the twins voices shouting, "Thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It makes me feel awesome that people are taking a liking to my story. Again, thank you!**

* * *

><p>Nikki was lacing up her Nike sneakers. Many things filled her mind, but one stuck out in particular. Tonight was the night the twins were supposed to get their big push from the company. As she stood up, she eyed her twin sister. "How do I look?" Nikki smiled, staring at herself in the mirror. Brie was on the other side of the locker room, placing her trademark headband in just the right spot, when she heard her sisters question. "Nicole, I'm sure you look fine." Brie stated. She walked over to Nikki and adjusted her sisters top. "Put your boobs away."<p>

Nikki swatted Brie's hands away and pulled her lime green crop top down to its original spot. "I paid waaaay too much money for these bad boys to hide them."

Brie rolled her eyes at her sisters statement before grabbing Nikki's arm and dragging her out. "We're gonna be late for probably one of the most important times in our careers because you're too busy staring at your boobs. As usual!"

"Brianna." Nikki pulled herself away from Brie's grasp. "You can always buy a pair for yourself." Nikki just laughed as Brie let out a sigh before chuckling at her sisters remark. A few minutes later, they finally reached Gorilla where they were greeted by Paige and A.J.

"Hey girls." Nikki started. "How do you like being in the Authority?" Nikki put air quotes around the last word.

"It's actually pretty fun." The smallest diva on the roster, A.J, began. "It's nice of creative to include its top girls in one of its biggest storylines."

"Yeah it's nice that we'll be able to work with the guys and show our talents for more than 3 minutes a week on television." The England native Paige interjected. "I didn't start grappling when I was 13 to be some eye candy for perverts!"

"Hey!" The eldest Colace sister spoke up, "That's how Brie and I got started years ago."

"Yeah but you guys got like 1000 times better from when you first started." A.J smiled at Nikki. "That rack attack you do looks sick. The fans love it." A.J was a lot different from her character she played on T.V. Out of all the divas in the locker room, she was definitely the easiest to get along with and have a conversation with. Paige was still fresh meat so neither Brie or Nikki knew what to think of the pale one.

"Thanks, A.J that was really nice of you to say." Brie finally chimed in. "I'm kind of nervous." She scratched the back of her head. "The whole WWE universe is so involved with this storyline I don't want to screw it up."

"You won't." A very deep and low voice spoke up from behind the girls. The Samoan bulldozer put his arm on Brie's shoulder. "You'll do great." Roman smiled slightly at Brie, while she smiled back. The moment was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey, even if you do screw it up.." Dean walked up, past the other girls, and went straight over to Nikki. "You'll still be a smokkkkkin bombshell." Nikki wrinkled her face in disgust. "Go away!" She pushed Dean and walked over to Brie. Nikki couldn't tell if Dean utterly grossed her out, or his compliments were kind of cute in his own creepy, weird way. _'Ew.'_ She thought to herself, shaking away those thoughts immediately.

"Just kiddin, girls." Dean smiled. He then turned his attention to A.J and Paige. "Well, I would love to stay and chat with you beauties but we gotta go." Dean quickly turned back to Nikki to see her reaction. Nothing.

"Go where?" A curious Brie raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to come to the ring when Kane and Show come?" Brie turned her attention to the bigger of the two. "I'm confused."

"Did you forget we always come through the crowd?" Roman stated, he scratched his head, looking confused. "I've been here for almost 3 years and you never noticed?"

Brie rolled her eyes at the powerhouse. "Obviously I have noticed you." Brie, realizing what she had said, quickly shook it off and saved herself. "I mean your entrance." Brie felt so embarrassed and flustered, she was hoping anybody would say anything so the moment would pass.

Roman picked up on what she said, but didn't comment on it, he could tell she felt awkward. "Yeah." Roman responded quickly. "We'll come through the crowd when it's time. Just remember what we went over. Keep your head tucked whatever you do." Roman turned his attention away from Brie, waved to the girls, and turned his attention back on Brie before making a fist.

Brie knew what he was trying to do. _'Really?'_ She thought. _'A fist pound? What am I like one of his bros? Whatever.'_ She awkwardly hit him back with her fist, and he headed down the hall.

"See you out there, Nicole." Dean whispered in Nikki's ear before catching up with Roman. The way he put an emphasis on Nicole made her slightly tingle. It was so... sexy when he said it.

A.J raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" Meaning what happened between Dean and Nikki.

"What?" Nikki asked, very flustered from that heated moment when Dean whispered in her ear. She tried to act like she didn't know what A.J was talking about. "He's a creep with all the girls."

"He barely even noticed us because you were here." Paige chimed in, facing Nikki. Nikki had a look of confusion on her face. Nikki just decided to brush Paige's comment off and let her continue. "Not like I care." Paige proudly stated, showing no interest in the lunatic fringe. She then turned her attention to Brie. "So is he single?"

"Huh?" Brie was even more confused at this point. "Who are you talking about?" She really had no idea.

"Roman?" Paige questioned. "Have you seen how hot he is?"

Brie furrowed her eyebrows before responding. "No?" She shook her head. "Yeah he's attractive but I'm married." Brie started to fidget with her hands. "I don't look at him- or anyone for that matter- like that. He's my friend and that's that"

"Okay Brie?" Paige looked confused. She didn't ask for a paragraph from Brie on it. "So.. anyway, is he single or what?"

"I have no idea. Aren't you kind of young for him?" Brie stated. "You're not really his type anyway." Brie looked at her sister who was just shaking her head back and forth at her, signaling her to shut up. _'What the hell am I saying right now?'_

Paige got extremely annoyed at Brie's remarks. 'Is she always this bitchy?' She thought. "I'm his type. I'm young, hot, and more importantly, experienced." Paige confidently smirked at Brie. Brie didn't really have anything to say at this point. She was hoping that the awkwardness of the whole conversation would just somehow die down. Luckily for Brie, it did.

"Okay girls." An assistant walked over to the divas. " A.J your music will start playing in 30 seconds. Paige, you'll be next. Then Nikki and Brie. Lets make it a great match!"

What seemed like moments later..

**"LETS LIGHT IT UP!"** A.J's music hit.

"That was great!" Nikki screamed as she hugged her sister. Brie hugged her tightly back. They jumped up and down in sync. Dean and Roman just looked at each other and shrugged.

"How do you think the fans liked it?" Brie exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on her face. Brie, Nikki, Roman and Dean were finally backstage after their skit.

"They loved it." Said Dean. He faced Brie and high fived her. "You took that power bomb like a guy would. Props, girl." Brie smiled at Dean. "Thanks, it was fun."

"The fans went crazy when they heard my music." Roman's voice finally spoke up, he faced Nikki before speaking again. "Show chucked you out of that ring like you were a rag doll, Nik."

"I loved it!" Nikki shouted, hugging Roman. "We are going to get so much attention from this. What's next?" She asked the tall man with grey eyes standing in front of her.

"Monday it's going to be an 8 man tag match. As far as I know." Roman began. "That could change."

"After that, if creative still sees potential with us, they're gonna set us up with some promotional photos, and we'll start doing house shows on Sunday nights." Dean explained to the girls.

"Sunday is my day with John." Nikki stated. Dean made a snarky face when she mentioned WWE's fan favorite. "That can't happen."

"They're going to want to put us in more matches more frequently now." Said Dean. "This isn't high school, get over it."

Brie shot a look at Dean. "Don't talk to my sister like that. Sorry she has feelings and actually cares about people." Brie walked over to her sister, Nikki, who stood there pissed off at Dean's comment.

"Alright that's enough." Roman interjected. "Don't be a dick." He said, facing Dean. Roman wasn't a man who spoke a lot of words, but when he spoke, it was simple and very straight to the point.

"I wanna grab my bags and head home. Long fight ahead of me, and you." Nikki finally spoke up, speaking directly towards Brie, pretending to ignore Dean and Roman.

"Yeah true." Brie stated. "We'll see you guys next Monday?" Roman and Dean shook their heads vertically, signaling yes. The twins turned and walked away, as did Roman and Dean.

Wednesday morning, Nikki made it to her house that she shared with John in San Diego. She walked in and saw her man making breakfast.

"I love when my man cooks." Nikki wrapped her arms around John, planting a kiss on his lips. "I missed you."

"How did the taping go?" John asked, pulling away to continue cooking. Nikki got annoyed. She didn't seen John in or days and he couldn't even tell her he missed her? _'Bullshit'_ She thought.

"Fine." Nikki plainly stated. She definitely was not going to tell John about Dean being very sexual to her. Nikki would never cheat on him, so it didn't really matter. John finished up making waffles for him and Nikki, and sat next to his queen while they enjoyed their breakfast together.

"Josie girl! Mommy's home!" Brie shouted as she opened up her door to her home that she shared with her husband, Bryan Danielson, in Phoenix, AZ. Josie, their dog, ran off to greet Brie with sloppy puppy kisses. Brie giggled as her dog child filled her face with slobber. She put Josie back down and walked over to the coffee table. There was a single daisy along with a note from Bryan. "Went to the gym. Be back soon. I Love You, Brianna." Brie smiled as she put the note and picked up the daisy. _'I am so lucky.'_ She thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all sooo much for the reviews and follows! Again, it is very much appreciated! Sorry about the rush at the end of Chapter 3. I will make up for it!**

* * *

><p>The week days were meant for the WWE superstars and divas to catch up on things. Laundry, grocery shopping, clothes shopping, spending time with friends and family. For Brie and Bryan, it was prime time for renovations! They bought their house in AZ right after they had married, and wanted to make it perfect! Brie and Bryan were a perfect match. They both loved being frugal, loved gardening, fresh and locally grown food were their favorite. Dean Ambrose loved making fun of the smaller twin for being a 'hippie', but Brie didn't care. This was her life. And she loved every minute of it.<p>

Saturday morning came quickly from Tuesday, it was time for Brie to say goodbye from her newlywed husband. "Hey Bry?" Brie shouted from the car outside. Bryan walked out and started to chuckle at the sight.

"What are you turning into? Your sister?" Bryan said, him and Josie walked over to help Brie finish putting her luggage in their environmental friendly hybrid vehicle.

Brie rolled her eyes. "No." She began. "Being that we're going to be starting house shows again, I need extra clothes, gear, and uh.. underwear." Brie didn't know how to take having to do house shows again. When her and Nikki started out as rookies, house shows were mandatory. Creative and Development wanted fresh meat to get their names out to everyone they could, especially early in their careers. Now that Brie and Nikki were undoubtedly the 2 most popular divas on the roster, they got a nice break from house shows. Being that they were starting a new faction with Roman and Dean, apparently WWE wanted to put them out as much as possible. _'At least I get paid for house shows.'_ She thought.

"Well my love." Bryan pulled Brie into his arms. Josie nipped at both their feet, signaling she wanted to join. Brie picked her up and smiled at her little family. "I will miss you, as will Josie." Bryan said.

Brie gave Josie a kiss before turning her attention back to Bryan. "Three months!" As long as the doctor could clear Bryan from his injury, he would back on the road in just 12 short weeks. Brie couldn't wait. She missed being with her husband every day.

Bryan and Josie hopped in the car followed by with Brie, to drop her off at the airport. She was headed to Florida for the shows next week.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up in a haze, like he does nearly every morning. This time, instead of a blonde, he had a brunette sleeping next to him. He lived right outside of Las Vegas, NV. Originally born and brought up in Cincinnati, OH, Dean had a very troubled childhood. He grew up in public housing, fighting, doing drugs, and drinking all the time. He eventually got out and found solace in the WWE. Granted, he still drinks and is very promiscuous, but where he was at now in his career was a hell of a lot better than where he was as a child.<p>

"Morning, babe." The small brunette whispered out from under the covers.

Dean slipped out of his bed and walked over to his dresser to find boxer briefs. "Mornin, Lace." Lacey was a Vegas showgirl. Dean had met her out one night on the strip with his buddies almost a year ago, and she had been a regular ever since. They'd go out, get drunk, come back to his apartment and have sex pretty much every week when he wasn't on the road. Lacey was beautiful, dark brown hair, bright green eyes, dimples on both sides of her cheeks and straight white teeth. Athletic, but not thick. She was a stunner.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Lacey asked politely, slipping on one of Deans button ups, it cascaded perfectly over her body, reaching down just below her butt. "I can make you eggs, french toast, pancakes." That was the problem. She was too damn nice for Dean. Lacey did anything and everything for Dean. Ironed his clothes, did his laundry, grocery shopped for him, cooked and cleaned his house. She wasn't even his girlfriend!

"It don't matter." Dean said in a monotone voice. Yeah, Lacey was a 10 and clearly obsessed with him, but she didn't have the traits he desperately wanted in a woman. Every girl he had been with since joining WWE had bent over backwards for him. He took advantage of each situation, who wouldn't, but that's not a quality he wanted in a girlfriend. Dean had a sarcastic asshole personality. He needed a woman that would challenge him, not take his shit, and definitely not cater to him. Lacey was just what he didn't want in a girlfriend, but he kept her around when the nights got lonely. Dean walked over to his master bathroom before continuing. "I'm gonna shower."

Lacey shifted her head, confused. Dean never showered her with any type of affection, and she didn't understand why. What would she have to do for him to make her his girlfriend? "French Toast it is." She declared, heading into the kitchen to have Dean's breakfast ready for him when he got out of the shower.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Little Joelle yelled as she jumped up and down on her fathers belly.<p>

"Good thing you weigh 45 pounds, baby girl." Roman smiled at his daughter as he caught her in his arms, laying on the couch. His very own little princess. He loved his days home. Every Friday he got his daughter for the night. Friday during the day Joelle had school but after that she was all his until Saturday when he had to go back on the road. The carnival was in town for the week so he took JoJo to it last night, won her some stuffed animals and ate lots of funnel cake! Saturday mornings were always reserved for cereals, cartoons and cuddles.

"Why is that good, daddy?" Joelle asked, sitting up and taking a bite out of her captain crunch.

"Cause if you were any bigger you would break daddy and then daddy wouldn't have a job." Roman sat up on the couch as well, checking his phone. "Baby girl, we have to bring you back to mommy's soon so finish up, okay?"

"But I want to stay with you!" Joelle pouted. Roman pulled her close and put his arm around the little one. Joelle did this every week. She didn't understand why her parents weren't together. Why her dad had to leave her all the time. Why she couldn't spend more time with him. Not something that is easy to explain to a 6 year old.

"You know the drill." Roman began. He hated that he couldn't spend more time with Joelle. Once a week was not something he was proud to admit as a father, but he loved his career and he wanted to make enough money to support his daughter and hopefully send her to an excellent college when she got older. Who knows, maybe she'd be a WWE Diva! Roman rubbed JoJo's arms as she started to cry. He hated this routine. "Daddy has to go to work, you know this. Mommy takes good care of you and mommy misses you very much. You can call me anytime during the week and if you're a good girl for mommy we can have a 'Frozen' movie date next friday."

Joelle's eyes lit up as her frown turned into a grin. "Really?!"

Roman smiled at his daughter. "Of course. Tea party and everything!" Joelle jumped up into her dad and gave him a huge hug. "Only if you're good!" Roman shouted.

"I will be daddy I promise!" Joelle exclaimed. She couldn't be more excited and Roman couldn't be more happy to see his princess happy, he would do anything to make it happen. Joelle smiled brightly. "I love you, daddy!"

"I love you too, baby girl." Roman said as he gave Joelle a peck on the lips. "Okay now move that butt!" Roman gently gave her a smack on the butt, signaling her to get moving so he could drop her off at his ex-wife's.

* * *

><p>"Can I have another glass of wine?" Nicole Garcia- Colace asked the waiter at the spa. It was a saturday and of course she was by herself. John was off doing promotional stuff and wouldn't be home till later. Nikki decided to spend the day poolside at her favorite local spa. It was smoking hot outside, just as she liked it. A sweaty Nikki adjusted her black bikini top and fixed her sunglasses before taking the glass from the waiter. "Thanks, sweetheart."<p>

_* Ring, ring *_

"BRIE!" A slightly tipsy Nikki yelled into her phone. Everyone else sitting poolside looked over to her. "Sorry!" Embarrassed, she yelled to the other guests before turning her attention back to her phone. "When's your cab get here?"

Nikki listened to what her sister was saying on the other line before interjecting. "I'm not at the house. John is gone for the day and I'm at the spa with a fabulous waiter and a glass of wine." Nikki took a sip of her red wine. "He said it's fine if you stay in our guest room since the show will be right down the road, basicallllllllllly."

Nikki continued to listen. "Mhmm.. Okay... See you in a bit."

She hung up the phone on her sister and continued to drink her red wine. A male teenage fan soon approached her.

"Are you Nikki Bella from WWE?" The young man asked, feeling shy. He looked kind of nerdy, greasy brown hair, hawaiian t-shirt, and glasses. He also didn't seem to be in the best of shape. But a fan is still a fan.

Nikki pulled up her glasses and laid them to rest on her head. "Yes. Nice to meet you." Nikki smiled at the fan. "Do you want me to sign anything?" She gazed down at his hands. Nothing.

"Actually I just wanted a picture, if that's okay?" The fanboy asked. Nikki, always one to please her fans, happily agreed. The boy pulled out his camera as Nikki asked a stranger if she could take a picture of the two.

As soon as the fan got close to Nikki, he placed his arm around the busty brunette. As the flash went off, Nikki felt a hand grab her right breast. Immediately Nikki pulled back. "What the hell!?" Nikki shouted. "Give me that camera." Nikki grabbed the camera from the woman and went right into the library. "Deleted."

Nikki shoved the camera back at the fan and gave him a nasty look. "What is wrong with you? I'm in my bikini relaxing, I am nice enough to give you a photo and you grab my tit!?" Nikki shot death stares at the creepy perv. "Get away from me."

The young man scurried away, just happy that he got to touch Nikki Bella's boob. She could hear him shouting, "I touched Nikki Bella's boob!" as he ran away.

"These things are a blessing and a curse." Nikki said to herself as she placed the sunglasses back over her eyes and sat back down in the chair. She couldn't wait for her twin to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Absolutely LOVING all the attention this fic is getting! ANDDD onward!**

* * *

><p>Brie and Dean sat backstage in an empty locker room watching Nikki and Roman compete in their tag team match. It was a Saturday night house show in Tampa, FL, and the first time the WWE Universe would see a Bella team up with an ex-shield member. This was the test-run for the new faction.<p>

Brie had been awkwardly sitting at the table with Dean for a few minutes. She really did not know what to say to him. They were so different, she couldn't think of anything in common that they could talk about. Fidgeting with her fingers under the table, the younger twin spoke up. "Have any plans later?" She asked.

Dean, on the other hand, being the typical guy, didn't even notice the awkward stench that filled the room. He was too busy focusing on the match. At first he was reluctant to team up with the diva division. He wasn't too keen on the idea being that very few people take them seriously. Creative had mentioned that they wanted to give the women a more prominent spot on the shows to attract different kinds of fans. When Dean heard Nikki was going to be one half of the new tag team, he definitely got excited. Hands down she was the hottest diva at the moment. She worked out on the regular, always had her hair done, tanned skin, and wore the best clothes. Part of that was due to her boyfriend, John Cena. Being the face of the company, he expected his woman to look top notch. Anything less wasn't acceptable. Dean, caught up in his own thoughts, didn't even he hear Brie talking to him.

"Hello?" Brie waved her hand in front of his face. Dean turned his attention to her.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?" Dean asked. He took a moment to analyze the tiny brunette. Her and Nikki looked a lot a like, but so different at the same time. Dean admired her natural beauty, she didn't have to wear the nicest clothes or always have her hair professionally done, she rarely even wore makeup. Compared to the average diva on the roster, she was.. eccentric. He faced the TV waiting for her reply.

"I asked what were your plans." Stated Brie. She turned her attention back to the screen while waiting for Dean to answer. Nikki was in the ring with Paige, and Paige had the upper hand at the moment.

"Oh." Dean said. He continued to watch Paige and Nikki. "Ro and I are probably going to bar downtown. Mugshots. I think it's called. You?"

Brie shifted in her chair, watching her sister get pummeled by the England native, Paige. "Not sure. I think Nikki and I are grabbing a late dinner."

Dean shuffled around in his head the idea of inviting the twins out for the night. Roman would never admit it, but Dean could tell the samoan bulldozer had a thing for Brie. He just looked at the younger Colace with warm, welcoming and kind eyes. Something most people didn't see from the 6'3, 250 pound monster.

Meanwhile, Dean wouldn't mind hanging out with the older Colace sister. When it came to her, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering into dirty places. He wanted to do dirty, dirty things to her. He imagined in his head all the positions he would take her in, how amazing she would taste in his mouth. She was so feisty outside the bedroom, imagine inside it! Dean felt himself getting slightly aroused at his thoughts before shaking them away. "You girls can come out if you want." He asked Brie, hoping she'd she yes.

"Uhhhhh." Brie didn't know how to answer him. Did she want to go out? Yes. With Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose? She wasn't so sure. "I'll have to ask Nikki. I'm staying with her and John this week for the shows." Brie shouted at the tv as Nikki pulled the rack attack on Paige for the win. "Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Do you hear how loud the fans are?" Dean's baby blue orbs grew wide as he stood up from his chair. "They love it!" The fans couldn't stop cheering for Nikki and Roman.

"This is gonna be great for us." Brie smiled over at Dean, who smiled back. Brie stood up out of her chair and walked over Dean. "I'm gonna meet up with Nicole, take my number and shoot me a text later." Brie grabbed Deans phone from the table and started putting her number in.

"Is this your way of hitting on me?" Dean joked over at Brie. Brie shot him the death look. "I was joking!" Dean backed away, she looked scary when she gave that look.

Brie turned her death stare into a smile. She gave Dean back her phone and laughed. "You're too easy to mess with." Dean had a look of confusion on her face. She waved at the blonde curly haired man and left him to find her sister.

* * *

><p>"I am not spending my Saturday night with Dean Ambrose." Nikki made a face of disgust as she twirled her spaghetti dinner onto her fork. She took a bite and swallowed before beginning. "Besides, Bryan doesn't like you going out."<p>

Brie rolled her eyes at her sister before turning her attention to her eggplant parm that was on her plate. "He's not here is he?" Brie took a bite in sync with Nikki.

Nikki took a sip of water and looked at Brie. "So you're gonna lie to your recovering husband to go hang out with two of your MALE co-workers?" Nikki questioned, putting emphasis on 'male'. She reached up on the table to grab her cell. John texted her. "You know what, fuck it. Lets go." Nikki declared, throwing her phone in her purse. _'Bullshit.'_ She thought.

"I'm not going to cheat on Bryan. I haven't been out in a long time." Brie said, she noticed Nikki got extremely frustrated after reading her text message. "John?" She pressed on her sister. Brie knew when Nikki got upset over John. It was an every other day thing. John was too caught up in work to put the attention that was needed into Nikki.

"You know me too well, sister." Nikki sighed and pushed her plate to the side. "He won't be home tonight. Said he has promotional appearances, the usual."

Brie pushed her plate to the side as well and focused her attention on her upset sister. "You'll see him tomorrow morning." She grabbed Nikki's hand and gave her a faint smile. "Lets get all dressed up, look hot, get drunk, and have a good time tonight."

If there was one person she could always count on, it was her twin. "I do have this new Dolce dress that I've been dying to wear.." Nikki gave Brie a sly smile. "Lets get out of here and get into BRIE MODE!"

* * *

><p>Roman and Dean walked into Mugshots and scanned the room. It looked more like a club than a bar.<p>

"I thought you said it was a bar?" Roman questioned his friend. He looked confused. "I'm too big to be breakin it down on the dance floor, bro." Said a chuckling Roman.

"Shut up." Dean looked around. "All Florida women are fucking 10's huh?" A blonde passing by gave the men a quick smile. "Hey gorgeous." Said Dean, eyeing her up like a piece of meat as she walked away.

"I guess." Roman shrugged his shoulders. He was around beautiful women all the time. Didn't phase him after the first year being on the road. He wanted something more than just looks. That was definitely a plus, but Roman wanted someone he could actually have a conversation and grow with. Don't get him wrong, when he first became well known in the wrestling world he had a different ring rat every show. That got old within a year. He wanted to bring someone with class into him and his daughters lives, and wouldn't settle for less. "Let's grab a drink."

Roman and Dean walked over to the bar and ordered two beers. They decided to grab a booth near the dancefloor to call theirs for the night.

Dean took a swig of his beer before turning towards his phone. He texted Brie to see if they were going to meet up. Hopefully she gave him the right phone number. Within a few minutes he got a response. He glanced up towards Roman and gave a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that, you fuckin weirdo." Roman shook his head at his best friend, waiting for him to answer. "You wanna fuck or something?" He joked.

"Hardy har har. Brie texted me." Dean knew that would get right under Roman's skin if he thought Dean was trying to get in Brie's pants.

"Brie who?" Roman asked, taking a drink. He didn't think Brie from work would ever give Dean her number, so he didn't know who he was talking about.

"Hippie Brie..?"

Roman was even more confused than ever. Why would Brie give Dean her number? He loved Dean but Brie was way too classy for him. "Why?" Roman asked. "Why would Brie give you her number? What did she say?" He inquired. Dean wasn't answering fast enough. "Well?"

Dean, noticing how much it was bothering Roman, decided to end the fun and fill him in. "You were in your match and I asked if her and her sister wanted to hang out."

"She knows I'm with you?" Asked the powerhouse. "Are they coming?"

"Bro." Dean began, watching Roman fix his long black locks in the metal napkin holder. "Stop acting like a girl with your hair. She's married. Don't even try."

Roman looked back up at Dean and acted like he didn't know what the lunatic was talking about. "Yeah, I'm totally gonna take her back to my hotel tonight, bang her out and send her back to Bryan in the morning." Obviously the big man was joking with Dean. He would never have a shot with Brie. She was in a serious relationship with Bryan when Roman came up on the main roster, then the two got married. Shifting his attention back on a serious note, he began. "Wait, so they're coming?"

"Yep." Dean stood up from the booth and faced Roman. "You want another?"

"Sure." Roman said and Dean walked off to the bar. Roman wasn't sure how he should feel. He was pretty excited the twins were coming to hang out. He didn't mind finding any excuse to talk to Brie. He found everything about her fascinating and wanted to know more. On the flip side, Dean was right. She was married and it would be wrong of him to try and pick her up, he would just have to put his thoughts about them getting to know each other to the side and enjoy the night.

About 40 minutes and 4 beers between the two of them later, Dean and Roman were still waiting for the twins. They had plenty of women come up to their booth and ask to sit with them, but they were rejected. Two girls even asked if they wanted a three way in the back of one of their cars. Tempting, but Dean declined. He wanted to do whatever it took to make Nikki notice him and hopefully get her to go back to the hotel with him. He did find her kind of annoying and bitchy, but her body was on point. He never got so hot for a woman who he couldn't stand.

"Hi guys." Brie smiled at the men and sat next to Roman in the booth. She had on a white t shirt, black blazer, jeans and black heels. Her hair was down and straight. Her signature red lipstick made the outfit perfect. She shook Roman and Dean's hands. She didn't know much about Roman. He wasn't too talkative but from the past week that they had been working together, she could tell her had a jokester side. She definitely was intrigued.

"Where's Nikki?" Dean asked, taking a swig from the beer bottle in his right hand. He looked next and past Brie but didn't see any sight of her twin.

"She's just getting our drinks." Brie stated. She looked to her right at Roman. "Great match by the way."

"Thanks, Brie. Your sister killed it at the end." Roman smiled and also took a swig. He decided to change the subject. "We're gonna see the famous Brie Mode?"

"Oh yes. I never get to go out since I got this on my finger." Brie showed the guys her ring. She was so excited to have a night out with her sister. The boys seemed like a lot of fun, and Nikki was definitely a party girl. She couldn't wait to get the night started.

"Okay Brie I got you a margarita and got myself peach sangria." Nikki announced as she made her way over to the booth in her tight black mini dress and red louboutin heels. She wore her hair curly and matched her sister with red lipstick. "Lets get this night started!" Nikki and Brie both took a huge sip from their straws and started to chat with their tag team partners. Tonight was going to be memorable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving all the follows! Thank you thank you! It makes me want to keep writing for you guys as much as possible!**

* * *

><p>Dean awoke to the sound of birds chirping. He picked his head up and glanced at his surroundings. Pale yellow walls, black and white tile floor, flowers atop two dressers. <em>'What the hell?'<em> He thought. _'Where the hell am I?'_ Dean shifted his body to an upright position, and rubbed his eyeballs to awaken him. He looked above the queen sized bed and saw a huge black and white picture of Nikki. Now it made sense.

"Nikki?" He shouted, making his way over to the bathroom. He was guessing this was either her bedroom or a guest room. Pretty awesome that the guest room had its own bathroom. Then again, she was dating the wrestler with the highest salary. After zipping his pants back up after what seemed like an hour piss session, he decided to explore the house. He walked down the spiral staircase in his white trademark wife beater and jeans. "Where are my shoes?" He mumbled to himself. He made his way down to the foyer, and heard two females speaking in the kitchen. He pressed himself up against the wall, making sure not to be seen, to listen in on what they were speaking about.

* * *

><p>"I don't remember doing that, but I do remember you cuddled up with Roman in the booth all night, Brie." Nikki said, handing Brie a cup of green tea before putting her messy hair up in a pony.<p>

Brie took a sip of her tea before beginning. "I was blacked out, I don't know what happened." Brie stated, she grabbed her bagel out of the toaster and smeared fat free cream cheese all over before taking her seat at the table next to her sister.

"Please, Brianna." Nikki rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. "You were like A.J Lee television crazy. Girls were coming up to him left and right and all you did was cock block."

Brie shook her head in disbelief. "I'm married. Why would I care what he did?"

"I don't know." Nikki started. "It was weird from what I remember. Any time a girl would try to talk to him you'd pretend you were getting sick and obviously Roman wouldn't leave your side. Cock block, sister."

"What about you grinding on Dean?" Brie smirked.

Nikki's eyes grew wide and she had a look of horror on her face. She decided to play it off. "I dance with everyone?" She remembered somewhat of the night, but would never admit it.

"Not like that you don't." The younger twin chuckled. "Way to dry hump with your co-worker in the middle of the bar." Brie couldn't stop laughing while Nikki's face got red. From what Brie could remember, her sister and the lunatic fringe were going at it, hard. "At least he was nice enough to pull your dress down so no one saw your coochie while you raped him public." All Brie had to do was close her eyes to remember the night before, at least that part. She was too busy talking to Roman about work and the environment to notice how it all started between Dean and Nikki, but she could remember they definitely weren't just dance. Nikki's ass was pretty much pressed up against Dean, they grinded to the music as Dean held her hips. Innocent as it seemed to some, Brie knew better of her sister. Nikki would never admit to it, but Brie saw the passion in Nikki's eyes as she claimed Dean for the night.

"Shut up, Brianna." Nikki played it off as if nothing happened. Shifting her attention towards the living room, she changed the subject. "Are they even awake?"

* * *

><p>Dean quickly turned around before the twins could notice he was eavesdropping, and was greeted by Roman.<p>

"What are you doing?" The big man raised an eyebrow to his partner. Roman had gotten up a few minutes after Dean. He noticed Dean creeping by the doorway to the kitchen so he went to investigate himself.

Before Dean could answer Roman, Nikki and Brie walked out. Nikki definitely looked embarrassed and she was hoping neither of the boys heard their conversation. Dean heard everything but he wasn't sure if Roman remembered anything, so he decided not to embarrass Nikki and to keep his mouth shut. For now.

"Good Morning, bums!" Brie smirked, she handed Roman and Dean each a cup of coffee before leading everyone into the living room. Nikki followed in pursuit. Dean and Roman shared the couch while Nikki and Brie each sat chairs.

"Nikki, this house is amazing." The powerhouse Roman Reigns complimented as he took a sip of his coffee.

Nikki smiled and shifted her body to get more comfortable. "John and I redecorated when I moved in. It needed a woman's touch."

"Speaking of Cena, why isn't he here?" Roman asked, he glanced over at Brie. Even in a plain tank top and shorts, she still looked awesome to him.

Dean noticed Nikki looked very uncomfortable when Cena's name was mentioned. He kept it to himself and waited for her reaction. Nikki was very good at acting like everything was normal and that nothing bothered her, so unless someone really paid attention, like her sister or Dean, they would think Nikki was the happiest Diva around.

"I have no idea to be honest." Nikki said very plainly. At this point in their relationship, his disappearing act had started to become a problem. She tried to keep her mouth shut for the sake of their relationship, but it was taking a toll on her.

Nobody said anything when Nikki responded to Roman's question. Everyone got the hint not to talk about it. An awkward silence fell upon the four until moments later, the front door was opened. In walked the devil himself, John Cena.

"Hey bab-" John began before noticing Dean and Roman in the room. He gave them a confusing look and placed his bags on the floor. "Nicole, can I talk to you for a moment?" He called over to his girlfriend.

"Sure." Nikki replied before standing up and following John into the kitchen.

"Nicole, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dean Ambrose mocked Cena and made a face, which made Brie let out a chuckle. Dean couldn't stand Cena. Always acting so high and mighty, like he's better than everyone else. He treated Nikki like crap half the time and talked to her like she was stupid. He always thought it was fucking weird he would be out all hours of the night. You are fucking Nikki Colace on the regular and you'd rather be out with god knows who at night? Dean thought maybe he was gay. He would of beat Johns ass by now if they weren't co-workers.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, John sat at the island counter as Nikki went over to the fridge. "Orange Juice?" She asked. John always had O.J every morning so she knew the routine.<p>

"Nicole, want to explain to me what's going on?" John asked his girlfriend of almost 3 years. He did not look happy. At all.

Nikki placed the O.J down in front of John before she spoke. "They got too drunk so I let them stay at our house for the night."

John looked annoyed. "You mean my house." John put an emphasis on _my_. "They don't have hotels?" he continued.

"Brie and I aren't going to let them roam Tampa shit faced trying to find their hotel. Last thing we need is our team members in jail." Nikki was getting extremely annoyed with all the questions. "What do you mean YOUR house?" She glared at Cena. "I put just as much work into this house to make it a home as much as you have."

"You don't pay the bills. Although the money you spend on shoes could probably cover them." John was equally getting annoyed. Why the hell were these people in his house? Who does she think she is letting them into his house?

"Excuse me?" The buxom brunette was fuming at this point. "How dare you?" Nikki picked up John's food and O.J and threw it into the garbage disposal. She walked over to him, getting more pissed off at each step. "And where the fuck were you last night!?" Nikki yelled. It was loud enough so Brie, Roman, and Dean could hear from the other room.

John stood up in disbelief. "Who are you to yell at me like that?"

"Oh I'm sorry, Master. Let me just get my thing and get the fuck out of YOUR house!" Nikki pushed him to the side and rushed past him. She couldn't even look at the man at this moment. She put all her heart and energy into designing each room to make it theirs, and now he couldn't stop saying how it was his house. Like she was just property or some slut that he hadn't been with for 3 years.

"Nicole, wait."

John followed Nikki up the stairs before she turned around. He had never seen her so mad in the years that they were together, her face was beet red.

"Get the fuck away from me." Nikki scowled. "You're lucky I don't deck you in the fucking face." Nikki was raging. She just wanted to get away from this joke of a relationship for a while. Nikki ran up the stairs and shut the master bedroom door as John walked past the 3 in the living room and made his way out the front door. He didn't want to be in the house any more than she did.

* * *

><p>"Should we go or something?" Dean asked, feeling awkward. He thoroughly enjoyed hearing Nikki rip Cena a new asshole, but he also felt bad about the whole situation. He didn't know whether or not to give her space or talk to her. He was never good with women and their emotions. He fucked 'em and left 'em, never having time to talk about 'feelings', or any of that dumb stuff women do.<p>

"You guys probably should. I'll stay here with my sister." Brie stood up giving Roman and Dean hugs. She turned her attention to Roman. "Do you remember anything from last night?" She asked the big man.

Roman did in fact remember everything. He wasn't too much of a drinker, just did it casually or socially. "Yeah, I did." He laughed. "You definitely did not want any girls talking to me."

Brie scratched the back of her head. She thought it was really weird she had been so jealous of anyone who talked to the samoan. When Paige asked about him, the random girls at the bars, she knew he deserved better than those type of women. "Yeah, sorry for cock blocking you. I got a little too much into Brie Mode, huh?" Brie let out a nervous chuckle, not sure how Roman would take it.

Roman smiled and put his hand on the little brunettes shoulder. "I didn't mind, you were fun company. Trust me."

Those eyes and that smile would melt any girls heart.

"Ok Fabio." Dean started in, giving Roman a pat on the back. "Let's get out of here before you grow a vag."

Brie laughed at Dean as Roman smacked him across the head. Roman turned his attention back on Brie. "I'll text you later to see how Nikki makes out." Roman took out his cell from his pocket and handed it to Brie. "Should I put you in there as cock block?" He joked.

"Ohhhh somebodys got jokes." Brie rolled her eyes as she finished putting her digits in his phone. She handed it back to Roman. "And you will go in my phone as Fabio."

"Real funny, BRIANNA." Roman put his phone back in his pocket as Brie sneered. She HATED being called Brianna.

Roman and Dean walked past Brie and out the door. Brie, on the other hand, walked up into Nikki and John's room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nikki, do you want to go to the gym?" Brie asked, creaking the door open. She saw Nikki sitting on the bed crying her eyes out. Brie immediately rushed over to her sisters side. "It'll be okay, Nikki. You guys fight like this all the time." Brie rubbed Nikki's back, consoling her. She hated John and how he treated her twin, but Nikki loved him and that's all that matters.<p>

Nikki wiped the tears away from her bloodshot eyes. "It's not that, Brie." Nikki bent over and picked up a white and green striped thong from under the bed and showed it to Brie,

"You're dirty underwear?" Brie was confused. Why would Nikki show her a thong. Unless... it wasn't Nikki's?

"It's not mine." Nikki threw the underwear across the room before bursting into tears again.

Now Brie was pissed. "What a fucking scumbag, Nicole." Brie stood up and grabbed Nikki's hand. "We're leaving, for good."

Nikki, again, wiped her tears away before starting. "I need to make a doctors appointment. There is something wrong.. down there." Finally, Nikki stood up to join her sister.

Brie stood there in shock. "Pregnant? STD?"

"I'm on birth control. It hurts when I pee and my discharge isn't normal." Nikki started to cry as she fell onto the floor . "I haven't been with anyone in 3 years. He gave me something."

Nikki Colace's whole life was crumbling right before her eyes.


End file.
